


When I didn't open up

by shipswrites



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:20:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27728018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipswrites/pseuds/shipswrites
Summary: A lil angsty percabeth fic. Or the one where they have a discussion about alcohol.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase & Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	When I didn't open up

Percy missed his family. Living in New Rome had undeniably removed the stress of getting attacked by a monster every five seconds, and the stress of a god-turned-mortal showing up at your door on a weekend, it definitely made him nostalgic of his small, cozy apartment with his mom, Paul, and his little sister Estelle. He had just finished his first mid-terms of his freshman year. He genuinely worked hard, with a little bit of help from Annabeth. Getting his results back he received mainly B+'s, and one A. An A-. He had never gotten A once ever in his entire high school career, now in his first year of college, things were looking up.

He had a cell phone now. (safe at New Rome meant he could his cell phone) He debated calling his mother, hoping it was too late on the East Coast. _Fuck it._ Picking up his phone, he pressed his mothers contact. A few rings later.

"Hello!", his mothers familiar voice came through.

"Mom, hey!"

"Sweetie, how are you?", she asks.

"I'm good. What about you? How's Essie and Paul?"

"We're all okay. Essie hasn't been sleeping well. But we'll pull through." This was when Percy really noticed the tiredness in his mothers voice.

"I hope it works out. And please, you and Paul take breaks for yourself. Don't burn yourself out with this book."

"Sweetheart, don't worry about us. We'll be fine." she says in her loving voice "How were your exams?"

"I got an A-, mom. An A-." Percy proudly announces.

"Congratulations. You deserve blue cookies now."

"I fucking miss them." Percy immediately realises his slip and mentally cringes.

"Perseus Jackson." His mothers voice rings out sternly "Do not curse or you'll not get those blue cookies."

"Sorry mom" he apologises "It was an accident"

Their conversation continues on after that. She promises to call him more often, and Percy promises to message her frequently claiming ' _its easier to inform her about the little things that_ _way_ '

Right now he was on his way to Annabeth's dorm. This particular housing situation definitely sucked, but he had to keep reminding himself it was only for a year. Sophomore year- they could get an apartment. That is, if Annabeth would like to live with him and keep up with his messiness. He knew he was messy, with clothes strewn all over his dorm floor and bed. HIs study desk was in no better condition. Annabeth was sorta messy too. But the kind of messy were you could still walk around the tiny dorm and search for something. The kind of messy that was excusable. Unlike his messy, which could make you trip and fall on the floor, due to a belt sticking at an odd position. His roommate, Sebastian, had not appreciated that.

He's about to knock on the door, when it opens and he's met with the face of her roommate- Malia.

Malia smiles at him, "Hi, Percy."

"Hey, Malia."

Malia was a legacy of Hephaestus and a mortal. Her parents had retired out to live in the real world after Malia enrolled in college. Monsters never attacked them, but still attacked her. So she opted to stay in New Rome. However, she definitely has plans to venture out after her Bachelors. She was extremely skilled with her hands, Sebastion informed him one morning after returning from a night out. He had a dopey smile on his face, and hickeys covering his neck. Percy didn't ask, but Sebastian reiterated every single thing that happened that night, claiming it was the best 'one-night stand'. While the details were a little too much, Percy definitely felt friendship while he talked about his sex life. And if this was what regular people did, he had no qualms with it. Talking with Sebastian also gave him tips on how to improve his sex life, which Percy always appreciated.

"Annabeth's inside." Malia points to his girlfriend with her head. Apparently his girlfriend hadn't noticed him yet.

"Thanks." He replied, making his way in.

"Stay safe, kiddos." Malia winks at him, shuts the door and leaves.

He makes his way over to Annabeth, who by the way has still not noticed his presence. She has earphones on and is slightly bobbing her head form left to right. Another perk of living in New Rome, listening to music on your phone without worrying about monsters.

He makes quiet movements trying to surprise her. Leaning down right next the side of her face, she still has not noticed him, he brushes his lips on her ear, whispers "Hey" and then bites her earlobe. She startles, her knee hitting the table. 

"Jesus Percy, don't do that.You scared me."

He puts his head in the crook of her neck. "Hmm."

Putting on a hand on her heart to slow down her breathing, she turns towards her boyfriend. "What are you doing?" The last part of her sentence is a little breathy due to the fact that Percy's head is still in the crook of her neck, but now he's pressing small feather-light kisses on her neck. She brings her arms behind her, and hooks them around Percy's neck.

"Hey." he whispers.

"Hey." she whispers back.

"How's homework going?" 

"Productive till somebody interrup--. _Mhm_ ", she stops when he kisses a particularly delicate spot. He sucks on that exact spot, and then licks it, to soothe it.

"We should stop.", Annabeth breathily announces.

Percy stops and turns her chair. He picks her up, sits down and places her on his lap. This precarious position has Annabeth right on top of his boner. He immediately groans when he is on top of her. The light from her desk lamp 

"So, what's all this for?" he gestures to the mini drafter, mechanical pencils and rubbers, and drawing paper.

"Practicing Turnbuckle for my engineering graphics class."

"Turnbuckle?", he questions.

"It's a bottlescrew. Used for adjusting the tension."

Percy has no idea what those words meant. "I have no idea what you're talking about. Anyways. I got an A- in one of my classes. An A-."

Annabeth squealed so loud, he wasn't even aware she could make a sound like that. She hugged him fiercely, "I'm so proud of you, Perce."

She kissed him. 'We can restart now. I think you deserve a celebratory blowjob. "

At that Percy grins. Annabeth rarely did blowjobs but when she did, it made Percy loose his mind.

She unzipped his pants, all the while maintaining eye contact with him. That made all of this incredibly sexy. She removed his dick, and started pumping, while pressing kisses on his neck. She sucked hickeys on his neck, while taking a bead of precum and using that to pump.

Percy was moaning like crazy, and Annabeth had to admit he looked ethereal with his frazzled hair, plump lips and hazy eyes. She bent down and took him in her mouth. She bobbed her head up and down, taking the rest in her hands. ( Gluck Gluck 9000 ;)

Percy was moaning loudly. One hand on the desk, grabbing for the edge. His other was in Annabeth's hair helping her with the moments. It wasn't long before he came. His girlfriend was kind of an expert at this. Or maybe it was easy for him to come. He didn't have a lot of experience in this department. He did however last long, god bless, he obviously wanted sex to be enjoyable for both of them.

"Fuck Annabeth." She came up, her blonde hair a mess, a little bit of cum on her face. Percy decided he had never seen something this hot before.

****

Annabeth had woken up late. She hadn't heard her alarm,(all thanks to Percy making her stay up late to do, you know what), and now she was practically rushing to class. She stopped by Bombillo's coffee shop, got herself her favourite caramel hazelnut coffee and Lemurian spice muffins. Her first class was Architecture. She was ecstatic to be taking this class in her first year, usually it was a third year course, however the university granted her leeway, as you know, being the official architect of Olympus had its perks. Her project partner in class was a guy named Parneet, apparently the brother to Pranjal, head medic of Camp Jupiter. He was sweet Greek-Indian guy, with soft wavy hair and brown eyes. He was also insanely hard working, proved by his perfect marks in class.

“Hey Annabeth, How are you?”, Parneet asked.

“Pretty good. What about you?”

“Meh. Going through it.” Parneet continued, “Listen there’s a party tonight at Marcus’ house. Why don’t you come? Bring Percy too.

“Uhhhh… I’ll let you know.”

Parneet smiled and turned ahead to the lecture. Her architecture class today was about Architectural Design of monuments in India. Qutub Minar, Konark Sun temple and ofcourse one of the seven wonders of the world, Taj Mahal. These monuments had such symmetry and unique architectural style, that Annabeth couldn’t help but be fascinated. The fact that some of them had an accurate symmetry down to the ten thousandth decimal, without modern technology, made her believe that the Indians had some of the best Architecture in the world. Ofcourse, she was still insanely loyal to Greek Architecture.

Next to her Parneet leaned in, “I have seen pictures of these, from when my mother visited.”

Annabeth turned to the smartboard showcasing the pictures in all their beauty, “Imagine seeing the real thing.”

Parneet hmphed, “Now that the ancient rule has been broken, you know the one that says where Roman demigods aren’t allowed to travel across the Mare Nostrum, I might actually go. A family vacation. I’m half-Indian after all.”

Annabeth agreed,”That’d be amazing. You could learn about your culture and history.”

“Oh, I already know a lot, courtesy of my mother.” He looks far off into the distance, “She taught us what she could. Living in New Rome meant our greek side sorta trumped our Indian heritage. Nobody’s fault really.”

Annabeth turned to look at him, “Well, then you better plan a trip to India. And I definitely wanna hear about it if you go.” Annabeth caught the teachers glare in their direction, from the peripheral of her vision. She gestured to the professor with her eyes, and Parneet instantly got the message, looking back at his notes.

The rest of the class went on.

One thing Annabeth was always excited to see was her boyfriend. She was also postive that her boyfriend was excited to see her, until she went to his dorm, and he was in the gnarliest mood ever.

Percy was currently on his bed, his head on a dolphin plushie, making whiny noises from his throat. She had asked him what was wrong, but he brushed her off mumbling “Nothing” in a whiny tone. 

He definitely didn’t want to talk, so Annabeth suggested, “Wanna watch a movie? The Little Mermaid? It’s your absolute favourite.” Percy’s mood usually brightened at the mention of The Little Mermaid. 

He whispered, “Okay.”

They set it up, and the opening credits rolled. Annabeth looked over to her boyfriend, who had a slight frown between his eyebrows, and looked very irritable right now. This morning before she left for class, Percy was in a joyous mood; a self- satisfied expression on his face, probably due to the fact he received mind-blowing head followed by mind-blowing sex. 

Annabeth knows Percy was born from the gentler parts of the sea, the part that would move ships to safety, during a storm. However the sea is unpredictable, a swirling vortex of mysterious and unpredictable. It would guide you to safety one moment, and thrash wildly in another.

She turned to him and placed a hand on his cheek, “What’s wrong baby?” All Percy did was shake off her hand, and turn his attention back to the movie. Annabeth decided to try something else, “So there’s a party tonight. At Marcus’ place. Would you like to go?”

His eyes snapped up to hers. “A party?” His voice had taken on a slight tinge of annoyance, that left Annabeth wondering if it was solely directed to her, or just the world in general.

“Yeah. You don’t have to drink, obviously. But you can mingle. It’ll help lighten your mood. Jason will be there too.” Annabeth added the last part, hoping it would convince him.

Annabeth obviously knew about his reservations with drinking and drugs. He told her about the piece of filth that is Gabe Ugliano, and how he beat Sally and him mercilessly. There was one incident where Gabe returned home drunk one night. He had wanted to release his anger on someone, and that someone was Percy who was innocently sleeping on the couch. Needless to say, it took Percy a long time to open about the jagged scar on his upper back, distinctive of a broken beer bottle, and not a celestial bronze sword. Annabeth cried her heart out when he told her, and then he cried, which led to both of them being a heaping mess of tears, on their couch in New York.

However, right now, his eyes weren’t filled with tears, instead they were narrowed, aimed at her, and full of questions, “Who invited you to this party?” 

“Uh… Parneet. It was just a friendly invite.”

Percy scoffed, and Annabeth already dreaded where this was going.

“Of course. I’m sure it was just a superrrrrrr friendly invite.” He was being sarcastic right now.

“He asked me to bring you too, you know. It’s not like he only invited me.”

“I’m sure it was more out of obligation than want.” Percy retorted.

“Percy, it's not like that. He’s not interested in me.” To be completely fair, Parneet wasn’t romantically interested in her at all. He was 3 years older than her, and he obviously had respect for Annabeth, Percy and their relationship. Moreover, Annabeth was pretty sure she wasn’t even Parneet’s type. She obviously told all of this to Percy, many times before, but he doesn’t believe a word.

“You always talk to him.”

“That’s because he’s in my architecture class. And he’s pretty smart. And has great insight on different types of architecture.” She and Parneet first connected on an educational level. His insights into different styles of columns had fascinated her. Soon after that they became friends. But really, that’s all it was friends.

“If he’s so smart, why don’t you just go with him to the party. And leave me alone in my misery.”

Something inside Annabeth snapped. If he wanted to be bitchy about something, then Annabeth would respond back in the same way. She had been trying to get him to open up all evening, and all he did was brush her off. She got up from the bed,

“Percy, what is wrong with you? I wanna go with you. My boyfr-.”

“Stop Annabeth.” Percy interrupted her, “Do you wanna drink at this party?”

So apparently this conversation went from jealousy to alcohol. Annabeth couldn’t keep up with the whiplash, seeing as she had prepared a mental speech calling Percy out. “Uhh.. what?”

“I asked you if you were gonna drink at this party?”, his voice had once again returned to low and steely, full of question.

“No. I’ll probably have fruit punch. Or something….”

He raised an eyebrow towards her, “Fruit punch?” He laughed, a low sound that turned Annabeth on, the slightest. However this was not the time for that, so she forced those thoughts away, and focused on her boyfriend still sarcastically laughing.

“What?” she asked irritated.

“Annabeth just admit it. You want to drink alcohol. Wine, Beer, Tequila. The whole shebang.”

“No… I-..... Does it matter? I’m not going to because of you--”

“Me? Why are you blaming me?”

“I’m not blaming you. I know the smell of alcohol repulses you. So I’m not gonna drink.”

“Did I ask you to do that?” his voice was full of aggravation. The full force of it hit Annabeth and she unconsciously stepped back. Whether Percy noticed or not, he showed no indication.

“No, you didn’t. But--”

“Then, why would you?”

“Because I don’t wanna make you uncomfortable.”

He pauses for a moment, taking in what she said. She felt tears in her eyes, as he threw questions, that sounded a lot like accusations, at her. 

“I didn’t ask you to do it.”

That one statement hurt Annabeth more than she anticipated. She unconsciously took another step back. Now all her words, came out with vexed as well, “Fuck you, Percy. I’m trying to help you, and ask you what’s wrong and all you did was yell at me.” She picked up her jacket, and opened the door. Before she left she turned around and said, “As for the alcohol thing, you never asked me. But I know you have bad memories tied to alcohol. That’s why I never drank, because the last thing I wanted to do was make you hurt or uncomfortable. I never blamed you. But clearly _all_ you want to do was blame me. When you’ve matured and feel like talking, come find me. Goodbye Percy.”

She slams the door in his face, not before seeing his shocked expression. She pushes it to the back of her mind, because right now she’s mad, seething at the way Percy yelled at her. With tears in her eyes, she runs back all the way to her dorm. 

****

Percy knew he fucked up. He had absolutely no idea what had gotten into him. He woke up with the best feeling ever, right next to Annabeth, head in her shoulder. Coming back to his dorm, he literally saw Sebastian and his one-night stand of the day. Like saw, everything. That was something he wasn’t mentally prepared for. It definitely put a damper on his mood. 

Sebastian told his one-night stand to leave, but Percy was pretty sure he couldn’t look at either of them in the face, for the next couple of months, without thinking about this.

He also still insanely missed his family, talking yesterday wasn’t enough, and when Percy called today, nobody picked up. He obviously understood, but it still made him miss them. With his already shitty mood, he went to class, where lo and behold he received a grade for a different midterm exam. It was a C+. Fan-fucking-tastic. One day he got an A-, next day he got a C+.

When Annabeth suggested the party, he considered going, until he heard Parneet invited her. Percy knew that Parneet didn’t like Annabeth romantically, he was just a good friend. But in that moment, he was already annoyed, angry and hurt, and jealousy rose in him upon hearing Parneet’s name. He felt like such a fucking idiot. 

Percy wasn’t the jealous type. Annabeth was allowed to have friends of the opposite sex. He wouldn’t control her, in any way, or tell her not to be friends with certain anybody, and she was the exact same way towards him and his female friends.

Moreover, with the alcohol thing, she was right about alcohol repulsing him. He wasn’t sure whether he really wanted Annabeth to drink. He didn’t know what to feel about that. And Annabeth had obviously made the decision which wouldn’t hurt him. He felt like an idiot.

Strolling around the park in New Rome, he sat at a bench, looking over the Little Tiber. He watched other college students drink copious amounts of coffee, then type furiously on their laptops. He watched little children play with each other, and the stray cats around here. Julia came up to him, a smile on her face, but it immediately dimmed a little bit, seeing his face, “Percy, are you okay?”

Julia had become somewhat attached to him after her parents died in the war against Caligula. Not even one hour in New Rome, and she was already attached to his leg, crying about how she missed her parents. Percy and Annabeth were heartbroken, and consoled her best they could. She still stayed with her adoptive family, but spent time with Percy whenever he was free. 

“I’m okay.” Julia didn’t need to know the truth. Percy picked her, and placed her on his lap.

Tickling her and making her squeal, he asked, “How are you, Julie?” She was giggling way too much, and answered in between gasping breaths, “I’m fine.”

“Good.” Satisfied with her answer, he asked, “How’s school?”

“Awesome. I learnt multiplication in class.”

“Multiplication?” he asked with awe in his voice. “You’re growing up.” Tickling her even more, she moved to get out of his arms, and shimmied to the ground.

“Of course, I’m growing up. I’m seven years old now.” she announces excitedly, while holding 7 fingers up.

Percy laughed. Terminus called over her. She turned around, and looked at Percy, “Bye, Percy.” She hugged him fiercely.

Percy had his own sister back in New York City, but Julia was his own sister. He felt responsible for her, and genuinely cared for her. “Bye, Julie.”

She waved at him again, and skipped over to Terminus’ statue. After watching her leave, he looked down at the grass. He was distracted a bit from his raging emotions inside because of Julia, but now it slammed into him. He almost had tears in his eyes, when somebody sat next to him. He looked up to see Jason Grace.

Jason raised his eyebrow at him, noticing Percy’s guilty expression, “What’s wrong?”. There was no need for hello’s and how-are-you’s. They had long since moved past the alpha superiority they showed towards each other during the Argo quest. Now they were cool friends, often going to each other to do random shit. Sometimes they would drag Frank with them, but he was usually busy with praetor work. Leo was in Indiana, so the three of them didn’t see him often. But they iris-messaged whenever they could.

Percy exhaled, “Annabeth and I had a fight. It was my fault. I fucked up big time.” Jason nodded, turning to look at the scenery. Both of them stayed quiet for a long time. 

“Well, did you apologise?”

“I’m going to. I just need some fresh air, first. Also to come up with an apology.”

“The sooner, the better.”

“I know that.” Percy said with heat in his voice, but he immediately regrets it. He turns to look at Jason, with a culpable expression, “Sorry.”

Jason smiled, “It’s okay. I get that you’re stressed. What did you fight about?”

Percy told him the whole incident, he internally cringed at some parts, fully realising his idiotic actions. Jason listened attentively, his face blank as he took in everything. Months of praetorship had prepared him for this. After Percy was done, Jason mouthed, “Wow.”

“Yeah. I know you thought we were the perfect couple”. Percy said putting ‘perfect’ in finger quotations.

“For a long time, yeah I thought that. Actually I do sorta still think that. You both care for each other so much. You make sure she eats, and sleeps when Annabeth burns herself out during classes. She also makes sure you eat, and she helps you with your work.” He put his elbows on his thighs. “In hindsight, there’s no perfect couple. But you guys are so sweet to each other. Fights happen. You fix them. Simple.”

“Wow Jason, I didn’t know you were the romantic Jedi.”

“”Hahaha. I learned a lot after my break up with Piper.”

“You okay, dude? Are you over her?”

“Almost. In the beginning it hurt, but now I’ve moved on. She was sorta right about being the god’s playthings. I find it weird that Hera implanted those fake memories. Piper and I were good while it lasted. And I appreciate the time we spent together. But I’m over it now.”

Percy clapped his friend on the back, “Good for you, man.”

Jason smiled, “In fact, I have a date in a couple of weeks.” Percy raised his eyebrows at that. “Not exactly a date date, I’m going as the plus-one to my good friend Michelle’s sister's wedding.”

“Good for you, man.”

They both stayed quiet for some time. Watching the sunset, it cast golden hues all over New Rome, bathing the Colosseum and the Senate House in sunlight. It was a scenic view. The street lights in New Rome were being switched on one-by-one. Distantly, he could hear street music being played. Children were moving back home, and the younger adults were dressed for a night out, making their way to restaurants. It was the epitome of calm, something Percy wished for, but thought he would never achieve with his hectic life. He inhaled, but this state of serenity would be much more enjoyable with Annabeth at his side.

He turned towards Jason, “I’m gonna go to her.”

Jason smiled. “I’ll see you later.”

They fistbumped, and then Percy got up and ran as fast as he could to the girls dormitory. He had amends to make.

****

Annabeth had been crying for the past hour. She felt insanely guilty with how things had gone. Maybe she shouldn’t have mentioned the party, but Percy had never gotten jealous. She didn’t know what was different this time that led to all of this. The thought made her cry harder. Malia had seen her state, and vowed to show Percy a piece of her mind. Annabeth had laughed at that, but then cried harder. Malia gave her some food, ramen packages, since that’s all you could really cook in a college dorm, and then left to give her some space. Annabeth appreciated it. She felt like absolute shit, and just wanted to be left alone. She also hoped that since Malia was out, the girl wasn’t trying to find Percy, and give him a piece of her mind. God only knows how that would turn out.

She heard knocks on the door, and got up to answer. Standing there, in front of her was her seaweed brain, a solemn expression on his face. “Hey.” he whispered.

She didn’t know what to say. She hadn’t expected him to come back and apologise this soon. “Hey.” she whispered back.

Funny how they whispered those exact same words yesterday, which was followed by sex. But right now they were doing this awkward dance around one another, not knowing how to apologise.

“Can I come in?” She opened the door wider, and walked in. Percy followed suit, and shut the door behind me. She caught her reflection in the mirror of her closet. She looked absolutely horrendous. Her hair was a mess, snot on her hoodie. Well, it was actually his hoodie, but still. Her eyes were puffy from crying, and her nose was red.

“Baby, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to get mad at you like that.” Percy started.

She whipped around to look at him. Her eyes were scrutinizing his every move, and after a long time she asked, “Then, why did you?”

Percy noted the raspiness of her voice, her puffed cheeks, and red eyes. He felt even more guilty. His heart broke into pieces when he saw Annabeth, the minute she opened the door. “I was having a shitty day. I got a C+ on an exam, even though I got an A- yesterday. And I missed my family. And this whole alcohol issue.” He stopped himself realising he was making excuses, “There’s no excuse for the way I acted. I’m so sorry, baby. You didn’t deserve that.”

Annnabeth nodded, “I’m sorr-”

“Stop.” Percy said. She turned to look at him. Grey eyes meet with green, and in them she could see his guilt, and how he desperately wished to make things up to her.

“You do not need to apologise. It wasn’t your fault. It was mine.” Percy stepped closer to her. He wasn’t sure if he could hug Annabeth right now, not wanting to overstep any boundaries. He looked at her, his question clearly expressed on his face, and Annabeth nodded. He surged forward, and bundled her up in his arms. Placing his chin on her head, they hugged for a minute. 

All of Annabeth’s worries drained away. She was comfortable now, in his arms, his familiar sea-breeze/ocean scent washing over her. But she wasn’t done yet, she had one more thing to say. “You need to tell me, when you’re in a bad mood. Talk to me. Or tell me if you wanna be left alone. I just….” Her voice cracked at the end, “I just don’t want a repeat of yesterday.” She looked up at him. 

“It won’t. I promise to be more open.” He took her hands in his, and placed a kiss on her knuckles. He then kissed her forehead, and hugged even more fiercely, as if he were afraid that should leave, and never come back.

“Why don’t we sleep together?” Annabeth suggested.

At that Percy raised an eyebrow, and smirked his usual troublemaker smirk, “Wow, Annabeth. I kn--”

Annabeth cut him off, “As in napping, with clothes on. Don’t get any ideas, Jackson.”

He laughed at this. The two of them comfortably settled in bed. Her legs were over his, his head rested on her boobs, the most comfortable pillow on this planet. Grinning at Annabeth, he said “I love you.”

She kisses him on the cheek, “I love you too.”

It’s 3 am, and Annabeth is the first to wake. Percy shifted so now his head rested on an actual pillow and not her boobs. He had drool dripping from his mouth, and the sight was endearing. Their legs were still tangled. Her hoodie rode up due to constant shifting, and half of her boob was hanging out.

She shifted to wake up, until an arm snaked around her waist, and pulled her back in, “Stay”, the sleepy voice of her boyfriend said. God she loved the raspiness of his sleepy voice. It definitely turned her on, and she wasn’t ashamed to say it.

“You’re awake?” she whispered. 

He just absentmindedly nodded. His arm was still on her waist, fingertips near the hem of her shorts, tracing small circles. Annabeth placed her head on her arms, and turned to look at him, lovingly. He opened his eyes, and in them Annabeth could see nothing but adoration. His eyes were searching her face, until he leaned in, and pressed a chaste kiss on her lips. No tongue, so technically their bad breaths didn’t mix, so neither of them smelt it.

Right now, in her dorm room, with the light flitting in from the windows, Annabeth felt a sense of calmness. She was cocooned in blankets, in the arms of her favourite person. She couldn’t have asked for anything else.

Her eyes traced over his face, from his gorgeous sea-green eyes, to his slanted aristocratic nose, to his sharp cheekbones, and plump lips. To her, Percy Jackson was the embodiment of perfection, and she loved every bit of him. Even the drool seeping out of his lips.

“Are you checking me out?” Percy asked, humour in his voice.

Annabeth scoffed, “Don’t be ridiculous.” Even though she had been doing more than just merely checking him out, she was admiring him. He had definitely caught, and her denying it, proved it even more.

“Ms. Annabeth Chase, lying is cruel.” Percy teased. He started tickling her, until Annabeth was wheezing, and trying to get out of his arms. He pressed kisses on her shoulder. Biting her skin a little, and then soothing it with his tongue. Percy contently sighed.

He then started thinking about a conversation he thought of, while running to Annabeth's dorm. It was that part of their argument, that was left unsaid and untouched. Percy didn’t know if Annabeth either forgot about it, or chose not to mention it. But he had to.

“Annabeth. We need to talk.” 

Annabeth’s eyes snapped up to his. Worry filled her as she thought they were done talking and there wasn’t much to converse about anymore.

“It’s about alcohol.” Percy continued.

Annabeth looked away, still ashamed of herself about that argument. “Perce, we don’t need to--.”

Percy cut her off, shaking his head, “We have to.” He took a deep breath, and then continued, “Do you….. want to drink?”

He could see Annabeth having an internal debate within herself. She wasn’t sure what to answer with. He kissed her knuckles and said, “You can be honest. It’s okay.”

“Sometimes… Not any hard liquor, yet. Maybe wine, or something watered down. It’s fun. Like I’ve seen Malia get flat out drunk during girl’s nights and then she spilled her heart out and cried.” Annabeth remembered that night vividly. Girls night had started off with mixers, and Annabeth had refused. Malia hadn’t pushed her, and for that she was thankful. However from time to time, Annabeth does wish what it was like to drink, or get drunk. She doesn’t have any negative experiences with alcohol, so she’s okay with it.

Percy nodded, “You can drink. I’m sorry you had to stop yourself just because of me.”

“Percy, it's not like that. I wasn’t missing out on some life-altering thing here. It’s just alcohol. And yeah, sometimes I thought about it, but I never craved it.”

“Annabeth, it’s okay. If you want, you can drink. If you get drunk, I promise to take care of you until you feel better. And if you puke, I’ll hold your hair while you’re over the toilet bowl.”

Annabeth looked deeply into his eyes, trying to find any hint of anxiety at the prospect of her drinking. But all she found was sincerity. It made Annabeth’s heart clench, that he was doing this for her, even though he has bad memories with booze. “Are you sure?”, she was double checking.

“Positive. Plus I think that drunk Annabeth would be very funny.” He says cheekily. He kisses her on the forehead, but then pulls back with a solemn expression, “To be honest, I’m not going to drink.”

Annabeth laughed, “Oh gods Percy, I know that. I would never force you.”

Percy smiled, “I know, wise girl.”

Percy kissed her, and this time it was with tongue. And god their breaths smelled horribly. And yes a little bit of his drool transferred to her chin. And it was probably very unhygienic. But he poured his entire heart into it, and he could feel Annabeth doing the same. His hands curled around her waist, pulling her closer, till there was no space between them. 

It was 3 am, New Rome was asleep. But right now, in Annabeth’s dorm, neither of them felt more awake.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not the best writer. But I hope you guys enjoy this angsty fic.


End file.
